Order of the Holy Lance
The Order of the Holy Lance , or Longinus 13 , are powerful robotic enemies in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, the elite soldiers of the Fuhrer's Last Battalion. They get their name from their thirteen members and from the legend of , the Roman soldier that stabbed Jesus Christ with a spear when he was crucified. Appearances *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Profile ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' All of the Longinus mecha carry a "Longinus copy spear" (the "original" one, the , is held by the Fuhrer), capable of sealing Personas away, making them formidable opponents. The 13 Longinus robots all have different voices and personalities. In fact, they were all originally intended to be female, but this was changed before the game was finalized. They're most likely based on Himmler and his Round Table of 12 Lieutenants. The Longinus 13 are apparently the executors of the Himmelsfeuer "Marionettenjäger" (Heavenly Fire "Marionette-Hunters.") This means, in short, that their job is to hunt Persona users, especially the Masked Circle members and the Joker. The Fuhrer also intends to use them to replace the 12 Zodiac Houses and Seven Sisters High School and raise Xibalba using their power. The player meets all thirteen Longinus mecha during the game, but does not necessarily fight all of them. *Dreizehn (Holy Knight #13): If the player chooses to fight alone on top of Mt. Katatsumuri. *Zwölf (Holy Knight #12): If the player chooses to fight with Lisa or Yukino on top of Mt. Katatsumuri. *Elf (Holy Knight #11): If the player chooses to fight with Maya or Eikichi on top of Mt. Katatsumuri *Acht, Neun, Zehn (Holy Knights #8, 9, 10): If the player brings Yukino along to the central bridge of Caracol. *Fünf, Sechs, Sieben (Holy Knights #5, 6, 7): Sacred Urn Room of the Aquarius Temple. *Eins, Zwei, Drei, Vier (Holy Knights #1, 2, 3, 4): On the 8th floor of Xibalba, in the Lamat Room. Longinus #1 Unlike all of the other Longinus, he wields a white mech that has extra sensors on its "head" piece. Longinus #10 & #12 Longinus #10 and Longinus #12 are the only female pilots of the Order. Stats ''Innocent Sin'' Caracol Entrance PS1= - Longinus 13 (Alone)= - Longinus 12 (with Ginko or Yukki)= - Longinus 11 (with Maya or Michel)= }} |-| PSP= - Longinus 13 (Alone)= - Longinus 12 (with Ginko or Yukki)= - Longinus 11 (with Maya or Michel)= }} Caracol (Central Bridge) * Only fought if Yukki is with the party. PS1= - Longinus 10= - Longinus 9= - Longinus 8= }} |-| PSP= - Longinus 10= - Longinus 9= - Longinus 8= }} Aquarius Temple PS1= - Longinus 7= - Longinus 6= - Longinus 5= }} |-| PSP= - Longinus 7= - Longinus 6= - Longinus 5= }} Xibalba * Stats, resistances, and skills change depending on the player's choices ("Definitely" or "I'm not so sure..."). PS1= - "Definitely"= - Longinus 4= - Longinus 3= - Longinus 2= - Longinus 1= }} - "I'm not so sure..."= - Longinus 4= - Longinus 3= - Longinus 2= - Longinus 1= }} }} |-| PSP= - "Definitely"= - Longinus 4= - Longinus 3= - Longinus 2= - Longinus 1= }} - "I'm not so sure..."= - Longinus 4= - Longinus 3= - Longinus 2= - Longinus 1= }} }} Battle Quotes *''"Feuer!" (Firing their MG32. This is the German equivalent of the "Fire" military command) *"Bravo!" (Casting a Spell) *"Gute Nacht." (Using Longinus Copy. German for "Good night") *"Geistesblitz!" (Using Geistesblitz; Geistesblitz is a colloquial German term for a good idea, literally meaning "lightning of the mind".) *"You know nothing..." (Defeat) Music The Order of the Holy Lance and Fuhrer use the dedicated battle theme which begins with an orchestral intro and then followed by the more electronic rhythm for the rest. The exact lyrics of the choirs are not written in any form, but phrases like "''Hitler!", "Heil Hitler!", "mein Führer!" from the are recognizable. See also * X series robots (Eternal Punishment equivalent of the knights) Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Last Battalion